The Dragon Witch
by cringeworth
Summary: The Dragonfire family has a child that goes to Hogwarts in 2011 what will happen? really bad at summerys pretty big AU


**I've been deciding whether or not to publish this for months now so i finally decided to just do it. I hope you enjoy.**

This story begins on the first minute of the first day of January in the year 2000, when the only child of the Dragonfire family was brought into the world, in the Dragonfire mansion deep in the country side of England unseen to the muggle eye.

This child had been celebrated by the wizard community, for any child of the much loved Dragonfires was sure to be a blessing upon the world for the Dragonfires where fierce protectors of the wizard worlds peace being the famed dragon riders that kept evil at bay.

Though not all saw it like this, a small circle of witches and wizards dreaded the child's birth, for she was believed to be a weapon of destruction. Though this was not believed through any seer's say so, or the ramblings of paranoid fools no, it was known to anyone who knew the Dragonfire family well.

The mid wife gave the newly born babe to their heaving mother. "Congratulations Aela you have given birth to a beautiful healthy baby girl."

Aela took the baby in her arms carefully, and watched the small bundle of joy with all the love in the world through her sickly eyes.

"What are you going to call her?"Asked the midwife.

"Alexia we are going to call her Alexia."

later that night Aela died.

As time went on Alexia grew quickly walking and talking at six months and Talking in full sentences at two and a half. she was constantly called a prodigy by her teachers in both intellectual and physical classes. she hit puberty by nine at which time her magical abilities already being extremely potent though never out of control she even had very minor control of hand magic and with practice with disposable wands she already had a very large head start on everyone else in her year when she goes to her wizard school. This was not what was in the public eye, though it wasn't completely unknown. But no one knew that in private her father hired people to teach her combat and knowledge of weapons and dangerous magical items he wanted her to be able to handle herself in whatever situation she found herself in. She was the living weapon people believed she would become though none of them knew that she had already become it.

Alexia woke slowly she looked around her large room filled with the posters of people she liked like Quidditch players singers and such. She looked at her watch which was on her bedside table it was five am and she needed to get up. Today was a special day today was her tenth birthday and the day she got her friend for life her dragon. She got up excitedly getting in the shower quickly, when she got out she walked into her closet and looked for something comfortable it didn't really matter what, she would have to put a dress on for the ceremony and a different one for the after party though. She put on leggings and a top and looked in the mirror she was nearing five foot tall now, tall for her age, with her families dark scarlet red hair down to below her shoulders and her family's amber eye's. She checked herself over and went downstairs to the dining room it was half five now and she would be expected for breakfast.

As she entered the room she was greeted with a chorus of happy birthday's she smiled and thanked the servants and the house elves. She sat down at the long table that already had her breakfast on it. "where is my father?" Alexia asked with no trace of emotion in her face or in her voice hiding the pain of knowing the answer.

The whole room went quiet the servants all looked at each other the lead servant looked at her pityingly."I'm sorry Alexia he'll be here for the ceremony and then he will leave again." The servants always thought it to be truthful with the girl for she already knew he would never be there. Her father never seems to never want anything to do with her after her mother died he gave her money and food but never affection.

Alexia took this in she thought that her father would at least stick around for her birthday, but clearly she was wrong. "Thank you."

"I'm sure he wa-"

"No i know he has other things to do." she began to eat ignoring the pitying looks of the servants.

suddenly she was a lot less excited for the day.

It was now mid day and the ceremony would start in a few minutes . Alexia was walking down the stairs in her dress ready to go to the garden where she would get her dragon. she walked out with her emotionless mask and found that there where nearly a hundred people there watching her walk towards the chest, at the front was her father he was not looking at her just the chest at the front of the crowd. She knelt in front of the chest opening it carefully, inside where three dragon eggs.

The middle one was an earthy brown which Alexia knew to be a welsh green dragon which was a good but weak dragon and she would be mocked for having one, the right one was cement colored which she knew to stay away from for it was a Hungarian Horntail which where difficult to tame even for her family and would probably kill her before her eleventh birthday the one on the left was a Hebridian black dragon which was an aggressive breed of dragon and if she had this one she would be heavily respected. She instantly knew what dragon she wanted she picked up the jet black egg, which was just a bit larger than her head, and stood up she walked over to the bonfire further away from the crowd, that was not yet lit she climbed to the top of it and sat down on the bonfire with the egg in her lap. Her father stepped forward out of his seat and lit the fire with his wand.

She was completely calm if not a little hurt that her father did not look her in the eye. As the flames climbed towards her she did not feel the heat of the fire and as the flames enveloped her her skin did not burn for the Dragonfires did not burn from fire or even feel the heat just a slight tingle her dress burned from the flames and she was left with the egg in her lap starting to turn red.

About three hours later the the flames started to die down and when they where extinguished all that was left was a bare Alexia and a small jet black dragon the size of a house cat, with purple eyes. The entire crowed cheered all except for her father who stood there as stoic as ever two servants went over to her and took her back to the house with her dragon on her shoulder she walked with no sign of weakness or shyness for she knew that she would be punished for it by her father. So she did not attempt to cover herself or walk faster to the house she straitened her back and pulled back her shoulders she held her head high and walked at a leisurely pace. She knew that there was no place for weakness in the Dragonfire family.

"I tell you there can be no good in bringing that child to this school!" said Sabrina the head of Griffindor house.

"I must say i had the undeniable pleasure of teaching her parents and her grandparents both where extremely talented and brilliant minds i believe it would be a pleasure to teach a third generation of Dragonfires."said professor Slughorn.

"She is merely a child we might as well give her a chance." said professor sprout

"If she is like the rest of her family her mind will be worth the risk." professor Flitwick proclaimed boldly looking straight at professor McGonagall who was sitting in her headmasters chair with a parchment ink and quill in front of her, taking in all sides of the argument.

"And what she decides to do with that mind?" said Sabrina.

"It may be that bringing her here is the only chance we have at steering her in the right direction." Said professor sprout.

"Hagrid what do you think?" asked professor McGonagall.

Hagrid stepped out of the corner he was standing in and thought for a second on what he was going to say "I think any child should be given the chance to be taught at Hogwarts."

McGonagall Thought everything over before deciding on what she was going to say "Whether we teach her or someone else teaches her she will be a powerful and clever witch, at least if we teach her she will be steered toward the path of good and not evil. I say we take her in."

Hagrid couldn't help himself he had to ask "What Dragon did she get for her birthday?"

"A Hebridian black it was quite beautiful i was there at the event last year at the invite of the grandparents she seemed very strong not once did she show a sign of weakness that i was told to keep an eye out for." Said Slughorn sounding impressed but then turns grim "You see when they walk out of the pyre they are completely naked and as they walk back to the house they are not aloud to cover themselves or show embarrassment or even speed up there walk." he said his face in a grimace.

"That's cruel" professor sprout said disapproval dripping off her words.

"Yes well it's a rite of passage not only to the family but to the Dragon it's self it takes a strong will to tame a dragon just because the Dragonfires's are immune to fire does not mean that they can not be killed by their dragons if they think they are weak." said slughorn

There was a long pause then professor McGonagall spoke"Then are we agreed that Alexia Dragonfire will attend Hogwarts in nine months time."

"Aye" said the four heads of houses at once. The clock above McGonagall chimed eleven and she gave the letter to the owl waiting on the windowsill and it flew away.

There was still nine months until the school year starts and there weren't any students around Diagon alley and wouldn't be for a while, just the normal wizards and witches shopping for there own supplies. The only student in Diagon was Alexia with one of the servants of the house called Olivia. Alexia was wearing a shirt skirt and tights with her hair down but straightened she might only be in Diagon alley and most probably wouldn't recognize her other than the shopkeepers she told her name to but her father insisted on always being presentable and she didn't argue.

She thought she would get a head start on her list of school supplies with a few basic things like books and stuff so she could get more of a head start and so she would have something to do other than her regular duties as a Dragonfire and her training as well as training her dragon, who after just a year was twice as big as a horse, and though these things took up plenty of her time she still had a lot of unused free time which right now she filled up mostly by reading and while she enjoyed curling up on a sofa with a book she was starting to run out of stuff to read, and had recently started asking the muggle born servants to bring in muggle books for her which her father would disapprove of highly if he ever found out, so her solution was this and just hope she didn't learn everything before she got to Hogwarts she didn't want to look like she was being trained to be a weapon like most of the teachers at Hogwarts already thought, though they weren't entirely wrong.

Most of Alexia's purchases that day where books from her list, the one she was most excited for was her new wand so much so that she had to refrain from skipping towards Ollivanders. As she saw the sign of the small but famous shop her heart leaped at the thought of having her own wand and not just using her instructors wand whenever she needed. She stepped up to the door of the small shop, Olivia waiting at the door she was really only there for protection her father thought she didn't know that most of the servants weren't just servant's but highly trained wizards such as retired aurours a lot of them where actually metamorphmagi, Which was weird was normally one never got the chance to see one but she knew of at least three in her house and she wondered where her father found them. She put on a kind face and walked into the shop ready to be tested.

She closed the door behind her but didn't call for Ollivander knowing he heard the bell when she walked in. She walked around the quaint shop and looked at the piles upon piles of boxes no doubt each one having a masterfully crafted wand. She heard a voice at the back of the shop and turned to face it calmly. As she saw an extremely old man walk in from the back room. "Ah a Dragonfire it's been some time since i had the pleasure of supplying a wand to one of your family. I do believe that your fathers wand was maple and dragon heart string, while your mothers was ebony and phoenix feather." said Ollivander watching the reaction of the child who gave none at the mention of either her absent father or dead mother knowing he was simply gauging her reactions trying to determine her personality to find the best fitting wand for her.

"It is nice to meet you Ollivander." She replied with her usual charming mask. Ignoring his lack of a proper greeting

"Let's see here how about an Elder wood and phoenix feather?" he said enthusiastically taking one of the many boxes from the shelves.

"Ollivander you have tried this with my father my grandfather and my great grandmother, we can't bond with wands that aren't dragon heart string core."

"Yes well there is no harm in being thorough is there?" he said with a hopeful look. It was just another thing that made her family 'special' and if there is any chance in changing that then she is ready to try.

"Fine" she took the wand given to her with feigned reluctance. She had to admit it was a beautiful wand but she knew it wouldn't work. She gave it a little flick and several things around the room shattered and she gave the wand back to Ollivander with a smug look. fifteen wands later and Ollivander was starting to look despairing but still determined.

"Alright how about aspen and phoenix feather." At this point the shop was quite a mess glass was everywhere and almost everything had fallen off shelves. Alexia merely raised an eyebrow at him. "Humor me please." he said a small pleading in his voice.

She giggled slightly at the man but obliged she gave it a small flick and the windows of the shop shattered. The man looked at her hopelessly and sighed "Fine, i do have a wand for you." He waved his own wand and the room proceeded to fix itself he walked over to his desk and pulled out a box from under it. "Your mother asked for a custom made wand for you before you where born problem was that she died and i did not have contact with your father so i could never find out what you where like, until last year your birthday ceremony it hit me, i started this wand the very next day and today has only assured my assessment, cherry and dragon heart string nine inches.

The wand was a simple polished piece of cherry wood with two thin golden lines embedded in the wood so that they twirled around the wood and on the butt of the wand was a small garnet engraved with a small dragon. "Thank you so much Ollivander it's beautiful." She took the wand in her hand and it immediately emitted a bright light and slight gust of wind from the tip of the wand.

As the room settled Ollivander started to speak grief coating his words "Your mother was a dear friend and a kind soul i am thankful to have known her. And i am happy i was able to help her child."

She gave him a warm smile and said "Thank you truly for everything."

she went to leave when Ollivander said "oh wait i almost forgot. Wait there." he said going back to the back of his shop emerging a moment later with another box in his hand but not a wand box. He opened the box and took out what was inside " I thought if you have that wand i don't want you marking it up putting it in your pocket." he said with a small chuckle "so i got you a holster, made of dragon hide." it was pure black obviously a hide from a Hebridian black, it had purple lining the shade of purple that the dragons eyes where. She accepted the gift and clipped it to the front left of her skirt and slotting in her wand it fit in perfectly.

"Now go on now go get everything you need for school before your bodyguard storms the building." She laughed slightly and gave him one last smile and a "Thank you" and left the store.

As she left she saw Olivia look at her worryingly. "What's wrong." Alexia asked politely.

"What do you mean what's wrong you shattered the windows!"Alexia merely shrugged and started to walk away. Olivia let out a small sigh and followed her.

nine months later Olivia had taken her to kings cross they looked for the platforms nine and ten until they found the pillar to go through. She had everything with her even if it didn't look it, all she had one small trunk that had never ending space and was almost completely weightless.

"Well this is it go straight for the pillar." Alexia did as she was told and walked casually towards the pillar and disappeared through it without anyone noticing, to the other side where she found the grim faces of London kings cross to be replaced with the cheerful and in some cases tearful faces of loving families saying goodbyes, and it made Alexia long for that kind of relationship in the back of her mind, her father had once again found an excuse to not take her to the train station. Saying something about a loose dragon in Peru when she asked him through a multitude of servant's because god forbid she ever ask him anything in person. For a split second she felt anger towards her father and jealousy towards the other families, until she pushed those thoughts away quicker then they were formed.

Olivia came through straight after her and they walked down the train until they found a relatively empty carriage. "You've got some galleons for sweets on the way there and back"

Alexia nodded and said "Yeah I know."

"Your staying there for Christmas so I'll see you next summer, OK. Don't get into too much trouble, but maybe cause a bit." She smirked playfully at the girl.

To most the difference between those two sentences were barely anything but for her causing and getting into trouble were as different as night and day "I always do." she said smirking back to the woman. Olivia was one of the more fun servants that actually took the time to be somewhat of a parental figure to her but even so they still didn't have much of a relationship.

She turned around and bordered the train she turned left and took the first empty booth. She looked out the window to see Olivia smiling at her she smiled back as she heard the whistle of the conductor telling everyone that the train was about to leave. The last of the students made their way onto the train and the conductor blew his whistle one last time and the train started moving. She looked at Olivia again and stuck her tongue out at her and Olivia stuck hers out right back at her silently saying goodbye. She would miss the servants of the mansion but she knew she wouldn't miss them as much as she should.

Five minutes after the train left a dark haired and green eyed first year girl and a blonde blue eyed first year girl that Alexia thought she knew from somewhere and the other girl clearly thought the same as they opened the door to the booth. "Excuse me but everywhere else is full do you mind if we join you?" asked the shorter brown haired girl.

Seeing as she would probably spend most of the next seven years with these people she put on her mask and said "of course." keeping a small smile on her lips.

They all made themselves comfortable in an awkward silence until it was broken by the dark haired girl "my names Irene Idriss what's yours."

"Alexia Dragonfire" she answered politely while silently dreading the reaction she was going to get.

"That's where i know you from." said the blonde girl. Alexia cringed internally as she looked over at the girl. "I went to your ceremony last year. My name is Victoire Weasley." Realization dawned on the Alexia she didn't know Victoire well but from what she remembered she was very kind and polite taking after her mother including the fact that she was part Veela.

"You two know each other?" Asked Irene.

"Yeah not well but yeah." Alexia said.

It seemed that after that they didn't really know what to say so Alexia took pity on them and asked "so do either of you know any magic?"

"No my parents where, i think the word is muggles, so i didn't know about magic until three months ago." Irene said.

"I know bits and pieces but not much my parents didn't teach me anything so mostly just stuff like magical animals and household potions. What about you?" said Victoire

"I just know small things my father taught me." Alexia replied it wasn't exactly lying since her instructors where hired by her father though it definitely wasn't just small things.

"Really can you show us?" Irene asked her eye's lighting up with wonder.

"Sure" She let her wand drift out of her holster and into her hand without touching it, which was a small trick one of the servants taught her and had started to become bit of a habit, then she thought back to some of her first lessons a few years ago to think of something not to advanced but still pretty flashy. She pointed to her suitcase with her wand and gave it a swish and flick saying wingardium leviosa making the suite case float through the air.

"Wow" Irene murmured. Alexia was amused by her astonishment at such a simple spell she giggled slightly at the small girl.

She stopped the spell and put her hands on her lap."How did you get the wand in your hand without saying anything?" Victoire asked. it took a second for it to register in her mind because she was so used to doing it like that that she forgot that it was actually a sort of difficult thing to do. So she came up with the best excuse possible.

"Iv'e had nine months with my wand and when i got bored my father told me how to summon my wand to me without saying anything so i just kept practicing and now i kind of do it without thinking, it's not a hard spell just takes a bit of understanding of the spell and practice."

Victoire was nodding and then said "what's the spell?" She asked.

"Accio" Alexia said "you say accio and then the object then imagine it going into your hand and it's in you hand. It might take a few try's but it shouldn't take too long to get it."

"How did you do it silently?" Victoire asked

"A lot more practice and concentration. But don't worry about that until you've already done a few spells. It took quite a while to get the spell to work" The last bit was a straight out lie it was like her third try and she got it without saying anything but oh well.

Just then the trolley lady came by there booth so Alexia opened the door and the trolley lady responded to her immediately saying "would you like anything from the trolley darling?"

She gave the lady a small smile and looked back at Irene seeing a small curious look on her face and said "Can we have three of everything please."

The lady smirked at her and said "of course darling."

Half an hour later the three of them had eaten their share of sweets with plenty left over for when they got to Hogwarts. Irene then picked up a chocolate frog and asked "What are these" she had learned to ask this after she ate a sweet that made steam come out of her ears and nose.

"There literal chocolate frogs and they will run away if your not quick enough." Alexia told her slightly upset that she couldn't see her reactions to the magic when she didn't know what was going to happen

"But the real treasure is the card at the bottom that have a picture of a famous witch or wizard on them." Said the veela looking at a yellow every flavor bean trying to figure out weather it was banana or earwax. When she finally put it in her mouth she grimaced heavily. Her and Alexia were seeing who could get the least bad ones so far Alexia only got two bad ones while Victoire had had sixteen and at this point she was starting to wonder whether she was just stubborn or insane.

Irene decided that she probably wasn't lying and opened it, the chocolate frog jumped straight towards her and she screamed and got out of the way. Alexia watched her chase the frog around the cabin with a wide smile and holding back a laugh which was again weird to her but she was careful this time not to let her confusion show on her face. She took pity on the small girl and and caught the small frog with ease and gave it to her. "Thanks" the girl blushed slightly and sat on her seat eating her chocolate frog.

"What card did you get?" Victoire asked. She picked up the box and took the card out of the bottom and looked at it.

"oh it's a video."

"it's not a video it's a picture, in the wizard world pictures move and have there own lives and emotions and can go off into other pictures as well if they wish." Alexia explained while Irene looked confused

"That's not what matters. Who did you get?"

"Leo Dragonfire" That moment Alexia's heart plummeted and she was back to using her mask. " Is he a relative of yours Alexia?"

"Yeah, he's my father i think he got the card for saving a wizard village in Peru from a dragon." she realizes saying that 'she thinks' seems like she's showing off the achievements of her family but she was being honest she didn't actually know if that was what he got it for or something else he never told her and she never asked, that just seems like the most likely one to her.

"Hey your wands what are they made of?"Alexia asked quickly trying to change the subject she doesn't think they know much about wands since they started to share without hesitation.

Irene was the first to share "Mine was apple and phoenix feather and eleven inches." she said taking out her wand.

Then Victoire said "Mine is Aspen thirteen inches and my great grandmothers hair." taking her wand out

"Your great grandmothers hair?" Irene asked confused. Victoire and Alexia smiled slightly.

"Yes i am part veela. And she was a full veela"

"What's a veela."

"A veela is a magical creature that is very beautiful and almost all male's and some females find them irresistible often doing weird things just to get close to them."Alexia said.

"oh" She said somewhat surprised at how casually Alexia said that

"And when they get angry they can turn into terrifying deadly scaly birds."

Irene gulped slightly and said "oh" nervously this time.

Victoire smiled wickedly mischief in her eyes "speaking of scaly birds how is your dragon Alexia?" at this Irene started to look pale

"Dragons exist?" Irene asked looking both curious and terrified.

"Yep. Why do you think my last name is Dragonfire? But she's doing well she's about three times as big as a horse now and she's only a year and nine months old." wanting to add a bit more to the game she said "She's as long as a giant is tall now. But not even close to her full size yet. You know, dragons keep growing until they die and they can live for up to three hundred years." while everything she said was true they where probably quite terrifying to the muggle born girl. But when she looked over to her she no longer saw fear in her eyes but wonder.

Clearly Victoire saw it to because she turned to Alexia and said "i like her." Irene blushed deeply, and they kept eating sweats and talking.

A few hours later they had changed into their school robes and could see the castle out of their windows. They where almost there when a handsome blue eyed blue haired boy opened the door "Hey Victoire, you doing alright?"

"Oh hey Teddy yeah i'm fine. why?"

"Because your dad said that it was either keep an eye on you or he would jinx me and i don't want to know what kind of jinx's he knows."Victoire nodded slowly." oh and your mum threatened to turn into a giant bird and eat me. So i'd rather not take my chances."

"right fair enough." Victoire said.

"your a metamorphmagus aren't you!" Alexia said more a statement then a question.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked genuinely curious, no one had ever figured it out with a single look before

"I know exactly three people with hair as bright as yours who are wizards, and all of them are metamorphmagi."

"That's fair. Whats your name by the way you look familiar."

Alexia smiled she knew this reaction would be funnier because she remembered this guys name because of his cold blue hair. And she remembered what he was like at the after party as brief as there interaction was it was pretty funny. "Oh come on Teddy surely you at least remember my name." she said in a sickly sweet voice and making puppy dog eyes. Irene looked at her weirdly but didn't question it and just kept watching the interaction between the two. Something seemed to click in Teddy's mind because his face went bright red and his hair even started to go slightly pink at the ends. Which made Irene look at his hair curiously and Victoire was barely holding in a laugh. It was the exact reaction she was looking for "you know i'm offended that you didn't recognize me straight away." she said somewhat coldly glaring playfully at him "am i really not that memorable to you?" her glare turning into a pout.

"uh... um" he looked to Victoire but she only offered him a small smile and a shrug. He looked around to try and change the topic settling on the only one who hadn't spoken. "Who's this?"

Alexia feigned disappointment "This is Irene Idriss."

Irene gave Teddy a small smile "It's nice to meet you." a curious glint was in her eye. Alexia and Victoire could tell that she was fascinated by him though more what he could do then anything else. Obviously Teddy didn't quite notice probably just trying to find a way out without being rude.

Alexia was having fun making Teddy uncomfortable with just a glance, but sadly another third year boy showed up and Teddy practically jumped at the chance to get out of the uncomfortable presence of Alexia.

The train was coming to a stop at Hogsmead station and the three girls got off the train and went over to the massive half giant at least nine feet tall towering at twice the size of the first years, and looked like he was starting to get strands of grey in his hair, calling the first years to him Alexia didn't need to turn to know exactly what Irene's reaction was but she turned to look anyway at the girls amazed expression and felt a small smile stretch across her face. Once the half giant was sure that all of the first years where gathered he lead them all to the edge of the massive lake that surrounded the magnificent castle. when they got to the waters edge there where over a dozen small boats where. She climbed into one of the boats with Irene, Victoire and another girl called Raven Reyes who was a raven haired girl with green eyes. Once everyone was in a boat they started moving into the water and floating across the lake.

As they where half way across the lake she looked out towards the vast expanse of the mountains beyond the lake where she knew her dragon should be right now. And then she saw it the silhouette of her dragon against the moon she pointed it out to the other three in the boat stating "That is my dragon." they looked on in awe at the silhouette which was way of in the distance, it was then that the normally earsplitting roar rung out among them now muffled into a light bone chilling roar, at least bone chilling for them. All of the other boats occupant's looked toward the distant silhouette small shivers being sent down there spines at the realization as to what it was, and for those who where brought up in the magical world who's it was.

As the dragon seemed to leave and the first years seemed to settle into hushed whispers Alexia looked upon the lake the reflection of the white light of the moon shimmering in the black water. She saw a small disturbance in the water and knew what it was before even seeing it, just then a large black tentacle came out of the water right next to her boat causing waves to ripple everywhere and yet the boats did not wobble, it splashed water all over the students and yet none of them where even damp, she reached out to the pure black limb of the giant squid and caressed it lightly reminding her slightly of her dragon which was ridiculous since the two beings where almost polar opposites.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the open shock at what she was doing on all the first years faces, but what surprised her was the amusement and curiosity on the half giants face. As they got to the shore of the castle and she stepped out the boat completely ignoring the looks she was getting from the other first years, she waited in front of the half giant as they waited for everyone to get out the boats Irene came up next to her. "You are completely insane you know that." She said with no judgement just amusement.

"Well whats the fun in life without a little insanity?"Alexia said a smirk playing on her lips.

"I love it!" Irene replied, that was the moment they both knew that they where going to be best friends.

They where led up a staircase to a shapely platinum haired young woman "Soon we will walk through those doors get sorted into your hoses and join your classmates. Your house will be like your family your triumphs will earn you points for your house, any rule breaking will lose points, at the end of the year whichever house has the most points gets the house cup. Now wait here i'll come get you when where ready."

They had been waiting outside the great hall for all of a minuet before a handsome boy with dark hair came up to her right at the front of the whole year "Alexia Dragonfire." He said boldly catching the attention of the whole year she sighed internally but put on her mask of feigned politeness.

"Can i help you?" she asked in her most obviously fake oblivious voice.

"I saw what you did in the boat with the squid." he said like it was something only he knew.

"Well you must have a good eye to have seen that." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm and several people laughed behind her but she ignored them.

To his credit he shrugged it off well but she did notice that he had only just realized that she was being fake with him then, Which lowered how impressed she was tenfold which wasn't much in the first place. "Iv'e got a proposition for you."

"Oh?" She said in mock surprise.

His already wide grin turned even wider "Why don't you leave that filthy mudblood and join me Jacob Selwyn?" He said looking at Irene

That moment the whole room went silent, Alexia's entire demeanor changed gone was the polite smile and warm eye's replaced with a neutral unreadable expression and her cold eye's, the room dropped several degrees in temperature and Alexia walked towards him menacingly making sure to click her small heels on each step each one echoing around the dead silent room. He was three steps up and too the left of her, she walked up to him until they where on the same step she was shorter than him but she didn't need to be to look down on him. She saw his cocky smile falter and his breath caught in his throat, she stepped closer to him and leaned in to his ear and whispered in his ear so no one but him heard her. "If you ever say that word ever again i'll give you to my dragon as a play thing, did you know that dragons are actually as intelligent as humans and can play with there food for hours before there prey dies. Do you understand me?" her voice gave no hint of joking nor of bluffing. He gave a quick terrified nod. She pulled back and went back to her normal polite mask "good!" she said with an ice cold steel voice. She turned her back on him and walks back to Irene like nothing had happened when the boy looked out at the rest of the students most where glaring daggers at him save for a few.

The boy went back to where he was before and the professor came back. "All right we go in now." she said opening the doors to the great hall and walking to the stall at the front of the hall. Alexia was ten times calmer then any other first years having done this sort of thing a hundred times over but much worse, She kind of felt bad for the others though she couldn't remember the feeling she knew it wasn't pleasant.

They stopped at the front of the hall. "When i call your name you will sit on the stall and i will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house." Alexia felt kind of bad that she didn't warn Irene of this part but felt that she didn't want anyone to fill her head with fake reputations so that the that could sort her properly into her house.

A few students got sorted there houses, the first time the hat called out "Hufflepuff" Irene jumped next to her, Then the boy Jacob Selwyn was called up to the sorting hat seeming to have recovered from his humiliation, though she doubted that the fear had left him yet, the hat had hardly touched the boy's head before announcing the first Slytherin of the year to join there ranks. Then her plan to not give Irene false pretenses collapsed When Raven decided to say to her "There's not a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin."

Alexia had to intervene after all it was completely false since there where plenty of Griffindors, Ravenclaws and even Hufflepuffs who have gone bad. "That's ridiculous there are plenty of evil wizards and witches who weren't in Slytherin, there founder simply gives them a bad name. The hat chooses your house based on your personality traits great wizards and witches have come from every house. So don't let people sour your opinion on any house for we are lucky to be in any one of them and each will shape you into an amazing witch." She was quite proud of her little speech.

Though she had little time to congratulate herself since the woman then called "Irene Idriss" The girl made the hat contemplate where to put her for six minutes making a hatstall making the witch even more interested in the girl, eventually the hat had chosen Ravenclaw as her house and she joined her house table along with the cheers of the whole hall. When Victoire's name was called she was sorted into Griffindor.

Then came her own turn as the woman called her name. The whole room went quiet, from the previous round of applause though only to be replaced with a low chorus of whispers, even between some of the teachers, before stopping again even the headmistress had sat up in her chair slightly, she had noticed that this was a treatment reserved for her and she begrudgingly accepted the role that she had been given, to be the one people gossiped about the one that had to figure out which friends where fake and which where real. She stepped forward feeling none of the embarrassment that the other first years must have felt and sat casually on the stall with an unreadable expression.

She felt the small weight of the hat being placed on her head and the voice of the hat enter her mind "Well, well, well a Dragonfire what a pleasure, now let's have a look there's plenty of courage no doubt there and an already truly great mind with so much more potential and a want to constantly get better, though there is little compassion and only a few people will ever have a true place in your heart and it will be hard earned even harder to get back once lost, neither are you one to place the needs of others above your own though you are not heartless and i also see that you have a strong mind stubborn but not without reason. I think i'll put you in, Ravenclaw!" He shouted the last word instead of speaking to her mind, and the Ravenclaw table erupted in applause and though the other houses clapped along she could tell they where a little put out. She joined her house when the hat was taken off her head putting on a small smile and politely shaking the extended hands closest to her and sitting smartly at the bench and looking back to the stall to watch the rest of the ceremony, she was determined to have no one trying to talk to her by Christmas without coming off as a bitch.

The last few students where sorted into there houses and the hat and stall disappeared, as the headmistress stood up to make a speech "Good evening to you all. to all our new students welcome to our old students welcome back! Now without further ado, tuck in!" Food magically appeared appeared in front of them. Alexia took her share of food and started to eat. Alexia talked to several people during the feast, and though she was used to people crowding around her and being the center of attention that didn't mean that she liked it in any way and she was starting to think that coming to Hogwarts was a mistake as she was thinking of withstanding this for seven years, but then she thought that if she made herself as unapproachable as possible without being a dick she might just live through this.

Everyone had finished there meals and were now waiting to be sent to bed, so the headmistress stood up to speak to the hall at large "now it is late and there are classes tomorrow morning so if the prefects would please show the first years to the common rooms, all your belongings will be in your own dorm so will your timetables and your clothes will be washed by the house elves and returned to you. now i wish you all goodnight!" Everyone started moving and the prefects were shepherding the first years towards the common rooms like they where told to.

They walked through the castle until they reached the spiral staircase on the west side of the castle on the fifth floor, When they finally reached the top of the staircase they were greeted with a dark wooden door with a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle which when the prefect used the knocker it asked "How can the number four be half of five?"

Which seemed a bit stupid as a lock for the door since anyone could figure it out but she pushed that aside for now. The prefect and everyone around her seemed to be racking there brains for the answer, after about thirty seconds she sighed and said. "The roman numeral of four half of it is the roman numeral five." The door opened wide and everyone gave her an impressed look she gave no reaction and followed the prefect into the wide, circular room with arched windows hung with blue and bronze silks and a midnight blue carpet covered in stars, which is reflected onto the domed ceiling. The room was furnished with tables, chairs, and bookcases; and by the door, that the prefect told them lead up to the dormitories, stood a tall statue of presumably Rowena Ravenclaw made of white marble. The first years all entered the door which lead into another smaller circular room similarly decorated. The walls held fourteen doors seven on each side, and each door had bronze numbers from one to seven on them, leading to each years dormitory's. The prefect spoke up again "Girls dormitory's on your right guy's on your left. Guy's don't forget this or you do get thrown to the floor upon trying to enter the girls dorms." They all went into the dormitories entering the door and finding a corridor of more doors each with the five occupants names on them.

She entered the third door down,four other girls following her one of them being Irene and she looked at the people she would try her best to be friendly with. Then she looked around at the room it was pretty much the same as the other two just smaller and instead of tables and chairs there were five fourposter beds around the room all the ends pointing to the middle decorated with blue and bronze curtains, sheets, duvets and pillow cases. Each bed having an accompanying nightstand along with two bookcases in the room that were empty, to be filled by the inhabitants. She went to the bed that had her trunk in front of it putting her wand on her nightstand and started to get undressed for bed taking off her shoes and cloak. The others clearly weren't as comfortable doing this in front of each other, since they kind of just tried to look around at anything but each other slowly getting pajamas out of there own trunks, so she helped them out a bit. "There should be a bathroom for each of us." She pointed at the only other door in the room "It should have five more doors inside there." They all walked past her quickly, as she took off her shirt and bra, and through the door as she was slipping out of her skirt. She was never embarrassed by people seeing her naked, nor by anything else for that matter it was part of the reason the ceremony was so easy for her, though she respected others need for privacy. She crawled into bed, not bothering with pajamas herself just leaving her knickers on, and got under the covers waiting for the others to get back into the room and into bed, all of them came in one by one all wearing somewhat stupid pajamas. They all seemingly silently decided they could wait to get to know each other until tomorrow. So they turned out the lights and went to sleep.


End file.
